Je voudrais crier
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: et na j'suis pas mourute ! Et si Wuffy ne supportait son image de héros?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chttie

Source : GW powaaaaaaaaaa

Défi : Ecrire sur la ziq tout simplement

Genre : Song ça c'est sûr Déprime ou angst, je sais pas trop…

Disclamer : Wuffy l'est pas à moi T-T Et la ziq est à Daniel Balavoine TT

Muse : Shinny la seule et unique panthère a savoir jouer l'innocence même avec les moustache pleine de choco

Coin de la béta : Pfff... Ch'uis crevée moi... Trop de devoirs avec le gymnase. Mais bon... Je trouve toujours plus ou moins le temps de bétalecter. Alors voilà. Bonne lecture, les gens.

Je voudrais crier

- Wufei… Tu es désespérant… Dit une voix fatiguée.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Raberba ! Répondit durement ledit Wufei.

- Wufei… Essaya, malgré tout, la voix.

- Raberba, fout moi la paix ! C'est plus clair comme ça ? Coupa le Chinois, d'une voix dure, tout en pointant son sabre sur lui.

Le blond fit demi-tour, les épaules voûtées, laissant son coéquipier se tuer à l'entraînement. Il était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déjà fondu avec toute la sueur qu'il devait dépenser…

N'écoutant absolument pas ce que lui avait précédemment dit le blond, Wufei reprit son entraînement ultra-matinal, les traits tirés, déployant toute la rage qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Les coups de poings dans l'âme  
Le froid de la lame qui court  
Chaque jour me pousse  
Un peu plus vers la fin  
Quand je monte sur scène  
Comme on prend le dernier train_

Les célèbres pilotes de gundam, héros de la guerre, étaient à une conférence de presse. Encore une… Personnellement, Wufei avait arrêté de compter. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

C'était toujours la même rengaine. Les journalistes posaient des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres. Les pilotes prenaient leur mal en patience, en leur répétant pour la énième fois qu'ils avaient déjà répondu à ces questions. Et les journalistes s'entêtaient encore et encore. Parfois une question du domaine privé arrivait. Quand cela tombait sur Wufei, ce dernier répondait d'une voix glaciale qui n'avait rien à envier au pôle Nord, que la vie privée des gens, était, comme son nom l'indiquait, privée !

Son éducation pour le moins noble, lui faisait répuger de telles indiscrétions. Et il supportait mal de devoir, encore, répéter sa réponse à chaque conférence. Surtout que, pour en remettre une couche, ces journalistes les "flattaient" - enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait - en répétant qu'ils étaient les héros de la terre et des colonies. Rien que ces mots auraient pu faire fuir Wufei jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète – ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, cela dit en passant.

_Même les soirs de drame  
Il faut trouver la flamme qu'il faut  
Pour toucher les femmes  
Qui me tendent les mains  
Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment  
Et dont je ne sais rien  
_

Et après ces "conférences", l'un des pires cauchemars de Wufei se matérialisait. Non content de les emmerder copieusement, il fallait ensuite que les femmes s'en mêlent. Pas des femmes respectables, encore moins intelligentes. Juste des femmes, voir des adolescentes pré-pubères, qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de leur pourrir la vie en les empêchant de retrouver le repos bien mérité d'une résidence surprotégée et bondée de garde, mais néanmoins tranquille et calme.

Donc ces… Femelles en furie, ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de prendre d'assaut toutes les issues, en attendant qu'ils sortent. Et pour Wufei l'horreur commençait. Son éducation lui avait appris à bien se comporter avec les femmes – Meiran étant une exception - mais celles qui l'assaillaient à ces instants…

Il tentait de passer sans dommage, mais toujours, une ou deux furies à la libido surdéveloppée arrivaient à passer les barrières, et toujours il y en avait une pour lui sauter dessus et tenter des manœuvres désespérées à son égard.

En d'autres termes, Wufei en avait assez. Plus qu'assez…

_C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier  
_

De retour dans sa chambre, Wufei se dépêcha de prendre son sabre et courut vers la salle d'entraînement. Il serrait les mâchoires à s'en casser les dents. Sa main droite était crispée sur son sabre au point que le manche de ce dernier se mit à protester.

Arrivé dans la salle, il ferma la porte à clé. Il se fichait totalement de savoir si quelqu'un voulait venir ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait s'épuiser. Là, maintenant ! Son entraînement de la matinée avait suffit pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable durant la journée, mais la nuit c'était une autre histoire…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réveille tout le voisinage inexistant en poussant le cri qu'il réprimait depuis la fin de cette foutue guerre.

Alors, son sabre en main, il entreprit de charcuter méthodiquement les mannequins d'entraînement, les uns après les autres. Ce ne fut que lorsque chacun fut réduit à l'état de copeaux de bois et morceaux de mousse, qu'il se mit à combattre un adversaire invisible.

La sueur coulait sur son corps et son visage, brouillant sa vue par ses larmes non salées. Ses bras et ses jambes criaient de douleur alors qu'il allait toujours plus loin. Alors qu'il poussait son corps à bout encore et encore. Ses mains lui faisaient mal. Chaque muscle de son corps était douleurs. Chacun de ses nerfs, tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Si quelqu'un avait eu la stupidité d'entrer, Wufei l'aurait tué sans un avertissement dans la seconde qui aurait suivi son arrivée.

Il n'arrêta sa torture que lorsqu'il s'effondra, purement et simplement. Mais ça n'était pas bien grave qu'il dorme ici, puisque de toute façon, il se réveillerait avant tout le monde, ouvrirait la porte, et commencerait son entraînement ultra-matinal pour éviter de faire un carnage.

_Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Wufei suivit les autres pilotes à l'intérieur de la salle de réception. Aujourd'hui, pas de "conférence", juste une grande réception ou les "héros" étaient invités, pour que les "grands de ce monde et des colonies" qui étaient bien trop importants pour venir à une simple conférence, puissent les voir.

Dès qu'il fut entré et "annonc", Wufei partit dans un coin de la salle, en espérant que personne n'aurait la mauvaise idée de venir le voir. Depuis la fin de cette guerre, ses yeux étaient devenus plus froids qu'avant, et ils décourageaient pas mal de gens. Mais des idiots, tel que celui qui pour l'heure s'avançait vers Wufei, existeront toujours. Des idiots intelligents, qui savent ce qu'ils font…

- Quelque chose vous déplairait-il M. Chang ? Nous avons pourtant fait attention à ce que rien ne puisse vous froisser, vous et les autres pilotes. Demanda la voix polie de l'homme, sûrement suicidaire à ses heures.

Le Chinois se contenta de foudroyer du regard l'homme, avant de l'ignorer purement et simplement, malgré que ses poings se soient serrés à son arrivée. Il se retenait de ne pas courir vers la sortie, s'enfuir vers la sortie serait plus exacte, en frappant tout ceux qui oseraient s'interposer, ou simplement ceux qui étaient trop près de lui.

- Serait-ce une bague de mariage que je vois à votre main ? J'avoue ne pas vous avoir imaginé marié. Continua l'homme, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Wufei ne put se retenir. Il en avait assez. Plus qu'assez…

_Quand les cris de femmes  
S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais  
Que c'est pour m'aider  
À porter tous mes chagrins  
Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent  
Mais ça leur fait du bien_

Wufei se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir. Depuis le malencontreux incident de la réception, son "courrier des fans" avait considérablement augmenté. Tout comme le nombre d'hystériques qui cherchaient absolument à le voir. Mais pourquoi s'était-il énervé contre ce crétin ?

Au lieu de prendre cette réaction pour de la colère pure et simple – ce qui était le cas - tout le monde avait cru que c'était la tristesse qui l'avait fait parler, le souvenir de sa femme morte, car bien entendu que ce soit sa vie privée tout le monde s'en foutait, tout comme le fait que les informations des preventers soit confidentielles, et bla et bla et bla…

En bref, Wufei était plus énervé que jamais. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre une mitraillette et de tirer dans le tas. Oh ! Au début il avait été conciliant. Après tout, elles pensaient bien faire, c'était pour l'aider, elles voulaient l'aider à oublier, et tout plein de niaiserie du même acabit. Mais après une semaine de ce rythme, il n'en pouvait absolument plus…

_À coups de poings dans l'âme  
J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut  
Pour mourir célèbre  
Il ne faut rien emporter  
Que ce que les autres  
N'ont pas voulu garder  
_

Sa vie était devenue un enfer. Les démonstrations de sollicitude dont il en avait plein le dos, les gentils bouquets de fleur de tous les types qui remplissaient l'immense villa au point qu'il fallut en jeter, les mots doux parfumés à tout ce qui pouvait se vendre dans une parfumerie avec les pires guimauves du moment écrites dessus, et toutes ces choses qui à un niveau moindre aurait pu faire plaisir, mais qui à grande échelle, au point que l'on crut qu'une usine s'était reconvertie dans cette industrie, rendait la vie impossible et dégoûtait passablement, rendaient Wufei complètement dingue.

Comme il regrettait sa chère Meiran. Les bouquets, les chocolats, les poèmes d'un quelconque auteur méconnu, elle s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être la plus forte. Décidément, elle avait été faite pour lui, cette femme.

Wufei hésitait entre se jeter par la fenêtre, ou faire un carnage lors de la prochaine conférence ou réception ou encore bal – chose qu'il avait dû expérimenter il y avait peu.

_C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier  
_

Wufei ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il fuyait c'est tout. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Mais jamais assez vite, et jamais assez loin. On le rattrapait toujours. On l'emprisonnait dans une maison de cristal. Belle, transparente, presque inexistante, mais présente…

Les héros n'avaient pas le droit de partir. Ils appartenaient au public ! Mais il n'était pas un héros ! Il était Wufei !

Il n'était pas ce pilote si courageux, qui combattit Oz avec bravoure comme le disent les médias !

Il n'était pas ce combattant sans peur et sans faiblesse, au gundam surpuissant comme le disait la tél !

Il n'était pas ce héros au passé douloureux mais qui pourtant, combattit pour la paix…

Il n'était rien de ça !

_Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
_

Il courait. Cette fois il y arriverait. Il sortirait de cette prison verglacée. Il partirait de ce monde qui l'étouffait.

Plus loin. Encore plus loin. Il avait volé un hélico pour être sûr de pouvoir s'échapper. Il ne savait pas encore où il atterrirait. Il n'était même pas sûr d'atterrir un jour. Il volait loin de ces idiots qui le prenaient pour un héros, c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Puis, une montagne. Haute. Majestueuse. Une impression d'intouchable…

_Je n'suis pas un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je ne suis, je n'suis pas un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je ne suis, je n'suis pas un héros_

Il avait posé son appareil au pied de la montagne, et là, il montait. Il ne savait pas où il arriverait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que cette montagne semblait le protéger. Il montait encore et encore. Se retrouva de l'autre côté de la montagne sans le savoir. Et la, devant une grotte, au milieu d'une forêt de conifère, il cria !

De toute la force de ses poumons, il hurla ! Il hurla au monde entier ce qu'il n'était et ne sera jamais. Il hurla enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis la fin de cette guerre et le début de ce combat. Peu importait qu'on le retrouve grâce à ce cri. Peu importait au final, que quelqu'un le découvre et le ramène. Il l'avait enfin dit. Voilà ce qui comptait…

_Je n'suis pas un héros_

Chtite : Yop yop yop

Kymoon : Si tu le dis...

Shinny : (même pas la force de parler)

Chtite : L'est bien ne ? (saute partout)

Shinny : Dodooooooooooooo

Kymoon : Je soutiens ta théorie à 100.

Chtite : (même un sac de glace sur la tête de la panthère et de Moony-Chan) Review peaese ? (en pleien forme moi )


End file.
